Desecrate Through Reverence
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Desecrate Through Reverence" by Avenged Sevenfold.


******************A/N: Songfic for _Desecrate Through Reverence _by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Desecrate Through Reverence**

He was getting pretty damned tired of this.

Being Batman's partner for over six years, he had learned a lot.

He respected his mentor.

Praise was hard to come by, and when he did get it, he felt like he was on top of the world.

But now… Dick Grayson was getting tired of this.

Now, he and Bruce would disagree on almost every subject.

A rift was slowly growing between the two.

Who would have thought it would come to this?

* * *

"If we're going to find him, we need to do this."

"No, we don't! We don't need to go that far!"

"Would you rather let that madman get away?"

"Well, no… but we don't need to go that far!"

"In order to stop him, we must."

It was almost always like that.

Batman, who once had a very high opinion of Robin, was starting to look down on him.

And at this point, Dick couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

He had been fired.

He didn't even know why.

Bruce just called him down to the cave and told him he was fired.

He was angry. He didn't do anything wrong.

Dick did what he was told to do, even if he was totally against it.

So, why?

Why did Bruce fire him?

He was too angry to figure it out… he just left.

* * *

Dick had called Wally to tell him.

After a long string of curses, Wally asked if that meant he was fired from the team as well.

"What do you think?" Dick replied.

After another few minutes, he hung up.

He sat on his bed for a few minutes to think.

He finally decided that if Bruce didn't want a partner… he didn't want a son, either.

* * *

Why didn't he just tell Richard how he felt?

Rather than just tell him it was time for the boy to spread his wings… he just fired him.

Now Dick was angry at him.

Now he's done the worst thing a father could do.

He thought about apologizing, but decided against it.

Later, though, he'd regret that.

* * *

Alfred was well aware of what Bruce said to Dick.

However, he decided not to mention it to either one of his charges.

Instead, the old English butler decided to see if Richard wanted to help him cook. The boy always did enjoy cooking with Alfred, because the old man would tell stories about his years as an actor, or when his was in Britain's secret service, or stories about Bruce as a child.

Alfred knocked on the door.

No answer.

He politely knocked again.

No answer.

When Alfred opened the door, he noticed that the boy wasn't in his room.

He did see the note on his bed.

Alfred opened it and quickly red through it.

"Oh my…" he said. He left the room to find Bruce.

* * *

Alfred found Bruce in the Batcave.

"Master Bruce," he said, "I believe you should see this."

Bruce looked up from what he was working on and took the note from Alfred.

_Bruce and Alfred,_

_Six years… can you believe it? Six years since my parents were killed, and you took me in. Six years of working with you as Robin._

_And now, it's over. No more going after the crazies in Gotham. No more Young Justice. No more Batman and Robin._

_It was bound to happen at some point, I guess. I was bound to screw something up and get fired. It was fun while it lasted, though…_

_So, since you don't need a partner… I'm assuming you don't need some snot-nosed kid running around the manor, either. So, by the time you read this, I'll be gone._

_But… this doesn't mean I'm not going to stop helping people._

_-Dick_

_P.S. Don't try to look for me, Bruce… you might not even find me. After all, I was trained by the best._

Bruce read through the note several times.

He couldn't believe it.

Dick ran away.

He had driven his son to running away.

_Don't try to look for me Bruce…_

He decided he would. After all, Dick was his son.

He had to do something.

* * *

Finding Richard proved to be quite difficult.

Then again, Batman did teach him to make it hard to find him.

He had searched every inch of Gotham City.

Richard was nowhere to be found.

He sighed. He'd check again tomorrow.

* * *

After three weeks of searching Gotham for his son, Bruce was starting to think something happened to him.

Maybe he got kidnapped.

Maybe he's somewhere in Gotham, being tortured.

Maybe… maybe he was dead.

No, Richard was alive.

After all, the boy was smart… he had been taught by Batman.

He was fine… he had to be.

* * *

The next day, he discovered a new vigilante in Bludhaven.

He found out when watching GBS.

"_Bludhaven- a city with more crime than even Gotham. Cases tend to go unsolved and crime goes without punishment… but as of a week ago, that changed._

"_A local club in Bludhaven, where many criminals are said to go to when they aren't causing trouble, was crashed late last night. Witnesses described the person as a teen with a black outfit with a blue bird on his chest and a black domino mask and dark coloured hair. Witnesses stated that he beat the tar out of some of the criminals, and threw a known costumed criminal, Deadshot, out of a window. He tied all the criminals up, and tied Deadshot upside-down from streetlight._

"_This vigilante, from the sound of it, seems to have the same style of fighting as the Batman of Gotham City. Did the Boy Wonder adopt a new identity? Or perhaps a fan of the Dynamic Duo decided to take matters into his own hands when the police wouldn't."_

* * *

It was fairly easy to find Dick in Bludhaven.

Actually, he found the boy in the middle of fighting a few thieves.

He easily finished them off in a couple minutes.

"You know, you can come out now." Dick said, cracking his knuckles.

Batman came out of the shadows.

"So, what do you want from me?" he asked the bat.

"I want you to come home."

"…No."

"You're a minor. You can't stay here alone."

"Watch me." Dick said, turning away from his former mentor.

"Listen to me. You can't stay here alone." Batman said.

Dick turned to face Batman. "Last time I checked, you fired me. Why would you care if I'm not in Gotham?"

"Because I need you." Batman said.

"Well, I don't need you." Dick said, "You made it clear to me the first day I came that I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to. I'm not coming back. Ever. I'm not Robin… I'm Nightwing now. I'm not a kid anymore. And from here on out, I don't live in your shadow anymore."

Bruce was surprised by the outburst.

Batman cleared his throat. "Then… at least come back to the team. They need you. And you'll have a place to stay."

"Fine." Nightwing agreed, "But I'm going to make this clear… I'm coming back for them, not for you."

Batman nodded. "Alright."

As he started to leave, Batman paused. He turned to Nightwing.

"The offer to come back home will remain open… in case you do change your mind."

Nightwing nodded, then left.


End file.
